


Nameless Eyes

by FlockPack



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, If The Creators Say They Speak English... I'm Not Going To Bother Coming Up With A Realistic Idea, M/M, Unreliable Chapter Length
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockPack/pseuds/FlockPack
Summary: L froze as he saw the girl. It was without a doubt the girl in the case his heirs were doing. A quick message brought his successors to Japan, and after a little bit of pleading, he agreed to help detain and moniter them.The group were caught, but that doesn't mean they'll answer anything willingly. They are volatile, and no-one can get through to them. Until one day, they just started opening up for seemingly no reason at all. No-one knew if this was an improvement or not.





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my stories, anyone may adopt these at any point. I will continue to write them, but I will gladly admit others are better at writing. I don’t care about credit for the ideas, I just ask to be sent a link so I may read fanfictions that are alternate from, based on, have similar plotlines, or rewritten versions of my stories. If you take the characters that have been through these situations, and make them react to their stories, (read the book, watch the show, etc.) I definitely would love to read those more than anything.  
> If you have read Maximum Ride, I am only using the events of the Fugitives arc, which is the first three books. Things after that got…  
> Well, if you read the books, I hardly need to explain.  
> If you haven’t read the books, and are planning to… It’s still an amazing series after the third book, but just don’t expect the same calibre as the first arc.  
> You don’t need to have read Maximum Ride to read this, but it helps. You do need to have watched Death Note, however.

**(GENERAL POV)**

The Task Force had been sitting with L when it happened.

Watching the Yagami duo and Misa was straining, so when L’s phone rang, everyone tried listening in. They couldn’t hear what the person on the other side was saying, but L’s responses were enough to incite curiosity.

“Yes, hello?”

…

“How did you get this number?”

…

“No, that is not it, I just know that you didn’t have it before.”

…

“Tell me why you called.”

…

“What kind of favour?”

This time, L was silent for a few minutes as the other person talked.

“Yes, I see why that would be a problem.”

…

“What kind is it?”

…

“That isn’t my usual style, why would I do such a thing?”

…

“… Now that is highly unusual, I admit.”

…

“And how did you find out about this?”

…

“Send it to Watari, I shall review it.”

…

“Why would you want to see my reaction to it?”

…

“Very well, I shall open a video chat with you. I am currently with company, so put your filter and letter on.”

…

“Goodbye.”

L hung up as both he and Watari opened their laptops.

L brought up a program in the fourth corner of the screen, and before long, a lowercase m appeared in the same stylistic font L used when communicating.

m wasted no time. “Hey, have you got it yet, or is my email glitching out? It won’t show up in the ‘sent’ items.” They used the same voice filter too, it seemed.

“Yes, I have received it.” Watari said calmly.

“Good, now open it.”

“I have to download the file first, Matt.”

“Well do that then. C’mon, c’mon, we gotta hurry.”

“And why do you have a time limit?” L enquired.

“Okay, long story short, Mello’s trying to kill me.”

“What!?” was shouted by various members of the Task Force.

“What did you do to him?” L was as calm as ever.

“Nothing. And even if it *was* something, he started it.”

At the ‘He started it’ comment, the Japanese members of the Task Force collectively let out a breath of relief. It meant that this was likely a kid talking, and he didn’t mean he was going to be actually killed.

“Mello always starts it. Why did you rise to his bait, what did he do?”

“Let’s just say it involves a milkshake and my computer.”

Everything was silent for a while before Watari turned the computer around to face L, a video file on the screen, ready to be clicked on.

L leaned forward rather than try and pick a side on his heir’s fight, pressing play.

It seemed to be a news report, American by the accent, about an ongoing case.

**“An update has occurred in the Itexicon Arson case.” The newscaster read out. “For our new viewers, on the 8 th of June, a building owned by Itexicon in Washington DC, known as The Institute of Higher Aeronautics, exploded during the night. Thankfully, there were no casualties, but almost nothing survived the blast. Experts had stated that while flying crafts were being built and studied at the facility, nothing in there could have caused such a controlled explosion. They say that a few days later, officials even found hints of a homemade bomb among the debris, solidifying the theory, but today, actual footage has finally been recovered. While all the security cameras were completely destroyed, the film on a rare few of them managed to survive. Take a look.”**

**The screen switched to show a few scenes that kept on changing. A group of six were running around the building, and electronic devices were being placed.**

**“We have found the clearest pictures of the offenders, which are now being shown.”**

**The screen flickered to a picture of an African American teenager, looking over her shoulder.**

**“The police have stated that they believe this young woman was being forced to do this against her will, and politely ask Kira to let them review her individual case before any immoral action is taken.”**

Everything went back to Kira nowadays…

**The screen switched to two little kids. They were both smiling. The blonde girl had an innocent smile, and the blond boy who looked to be her older brother, had a carefree smile.**

**“These two are believed to be roped into this by what we can only assume is their mother, and have no clue what is going on.”**

**The screen switched to a blond woman, every muscle tense as she stared with determination at something. The newscaster had no more comments on her, so it switched to a Latino male.**

**“His role in this is currently unknown, but the next offender to be shown is believed to be the father of the two children, and the leader of this group, whether or not the other members were willing participants or not.”**

**It switched for the last time, and everyone froze. The man had a troublemaker’s grin, and an excited glint in his eyes.**

But that wasn’t what caused the air to chill around everyone.

The newscaster proceeded to go on about not approaching these individuals under any circumstances, but no-one was listening anymore. ‘m’ was laughing at their expressions, and for good reason.

L gently pressed the button on the third microphone, the one that connected him to Soichiro Yagami.

“Mr. Yagami, does Light happen to have a twin brother?”

**(ELLA POV)**

I froze as Nudge’s picture was shown, tears starting to well up as I turned to face my older sister.

“This means you’re leaving again, doesn’t it?” I tried to keep my voice calm, but my lip was quivering.

She grabbed me and pulled me close. I immediately returned the hug. The tears started falling down my cheeks.

“I’ll be back, I promise…” She whispered in my ear, but a few seconds, she suddenly pulled away, glaring at the TV. “DID SHE JUST CALL IGGY THE LEADER!?”

“And that you’re a couple~” Nudge called out, laughing.

“Oh HELL no!” She exclaimed.

I couldn’t help it, I started laughing. The tears were still there, but they always made me laugh with their antics.

I would miss this.

**(VALENCIA POV)**

“Well it looks like they’re one step closer to finding those maniacs.”

Underneath my desk, I clenched my fist.

Max and the others were innocent.

…

Okay, maybe not ‘innocent’, but that place deserved to be taken down, the public just didn’t know about their secret misdeeds.

I grabbed my stethoscope as the news moved onto a different topic, scratching the cat under it’s chin to distract it as I felt it’s heartbeat.

 _Angel would throw a fit if Max tried leaving without Total._ I glanced to the side at the Scottish Terrier, who was calming the cat down while it’s owner ranted about how her cat usually hated dogs and vets, but was so relaxed right now. _You have time to think, and say goodbye to her if that’s what it leads to._


	2. Introductions Part 1

**(GENERAL POV)**

Mogi flinched when L asked Matsuda to get him a cup of coffee, knowing that would not go down well with the insecure man, but his attention was quickly directed by the next comment.

“And for our guests over there as well. Only for Aiber, Wedy, and Matt, however.”

They turned to see a group of five sitting on the couches.

Well, one was sitting on the ground beside it, staring at them intently. He was clearly just a child, but his yellow eyes glinted with hidden intelligence, and no emotion. On the couch facing them were too more children, albeit slightly older. A wide-eyed blond was also staring at them all, but the redhead beside him was immersed in his gaming device. It was hard to see what kind it was from this distance. Facing away from them were two adults, both blond. The female turned slightly at the acknowledgment of her presence, and the male lifted a hand in greeting.

“Who are they?” Matsuda asked in amazement.

Light sounded annoyed, however. “Hold on a sec, who let them in?”

Mogi had no idea how they were going to explain this to the children, especially since two of their members were literately handcuffed together.

L seemed unaffected, not mentioning the kids. “Those two are the newest members of the Task Force.”

The man spoke up, calm. “The name’s Aiber. I’m a conman. How’s it going?”

“I’m Wedy, and I’m a thief by trade.”

The chief clearly wasn’t happy about this, muttering, “Oh… A conman and a thief…” But he was watching the children, possibly wondering why they were saying this in front of such young impressionable minds.

“That’s right.” L piped up. “Aiber is a lifelong conman. His unparalleled social… skills allow him to befriend and gain the trust of any target. We’ll use him for infiltration. As for Wedy… She’s a thief who specialises in cracking high-end security systems. As proof of that, she was able to enter the building without setting off a single alarm.”

“Ryuzaki, there are-”

Mogi seemed to be the only one that noticed the two older kids flinch.

“I know, Matsuda.” L interrupted. “However, they will not be working on the Kira case, so they are irrelevant in this particular conversation. I shall introduce them later when the new topic is brought up.”

“You should introduce them now, before they hear something they shouldn’t know about.” The chief protested, shooting a glance at the criminals.

L looked at him for a while. “Very well.” He eventually decided.

The children stood up and walked closer.

“I’m Mello.”

“I am Near.”

“I’m Matt. I’m third rank.”

The albino kid tilted his head. “Were we supposed to say our rank during the introduction?”

Mello shot Matt a glare.

“No…” L said calmly. “I am guessing Matt is just trying to rile Mello up by forcing him to admit out loud that he is second and not first.”

Near’s head returned to a normal position. “Yes, Matt has been passive-aggressive all week. I believe it started because Mello spilled his hot chocolate on Matt’s laptop.”

“That’s what all this was about?” Mello demanded, staring at Matt. “I apologized!”

“Out of these three,” L began, getting their attention. “Near is first rank, Mello is second rank, and Matt is third rank. Matt is the one that sent us that American news report a few weeks back. They are here to investigate that particular case, as the offenders somehow found their way into Japan, likely seeking refuge as most people here wouldn’t have seen the report. While I will not attempt to withhold information on the Kira case from them, as they will just find out other ways to find out if I try that, I request that you do not go out of your ways to try and get their opinion on various case topics.”

Protests and questions came up.

“But they are kids!”

“How do they know about the case anyway?”

“What insight could they even bring anyway?”

“What news report?”

“What do the ranks mean?”

Mello cleared his throat, and L made a motion for everyone to listen to him.

“When L dies, whichever one of us he has chosen to be his successor will take over the mantle of ‘L’.” He said, watching as everyone froze. “Naturally, we aren’t expecting him to pass for at least a decade, as no-one will take a kid seriously, but we have been training for years to surpass him. And technically, if Kira DOES take down L, we will become relevant to this case, but while he’s alive, we’re not allowed to get involved with it for our safety or whatever. Also, Matt couldn’t give two shits about being one of L’s heirs, he just did it so he would learn the same stuff as me, so if L chooses me to be his successor, he can help me with whatever I’m doing, and know what I’m on about.”

Everyone seemed frozen as it clicked.

L had a contingency plan.

He didn’t comment on his genius, instead making sleeping arrangements. “Wedy, Aiber, while here your rooms are on the floor two below mine. Matt, Mello, and Near are to stay on the floor above that when they do not need to be here.”

Matt gave him a thumbs up and turned to go up the stairs. L switched the screen to watch him and make sure he gets to the right place, but he suddenly frowned. Matt had gone to each floor, checking it, before going up a floor. The staircase showed him entering a floor, and exiting it, before going up. Entering a floor that they all could tell was L’s and Light’s, he left, and went down one, having finally figured out which floor was his.

“Mello, can I assume you have Matt’s number?”

Mello nodded, quickly pulling it out and dialling a number, before making it enter loudspeaker. It answered after a few rings.

“Hello?” Matt answered.

“Hello Matt, it’s L.”

“Did something seriously happen in the five minutes I was gone?”

“Of sorts. I just wish to know where you are right now.”

“My floor, the one below yours. Why?”

“… Can you go into the hall, and walk along it?”

There were sounds of footsteps. “Okay, why did I have to do that?”

“I’m going to have to ask you to come back down as soon as possible, and to not enter any rooms on that floor.” L hung up. “Mr. Matsuda, could you bring Misa down, just as a precautionary method? Someone has been inside the building recently enough to tamper with the security cameras.”

The next few minutes were chaos, until finally, we were all in the same room, just waiting on Matt to return. Of course, when he did… things just got weird.

We heard the footsteps, but we were all watching L trying to make the cameras go back up. Apparently, the cameras to that floor now needed an override password to make them go back to working normally. The program L was using to hack into it had gone through all of the possible combinations for a few numbers of characters. It was up to testing the 8-letter passwords, and there were still no results.

There were footsteps coming down the stairs, but no-one looked.

“Try ‘MOTHER’, all caps.” Matt said.

Mello sounded annoyed. “The program already went through all of the six-letter combos, Matt.”

“Well, it’s entirely possible that whoever did this somehow hacked into your computer, making the program skip over one attempt, which happened to be the correct password.”

“That sort of thing isn’t possible at today’s level of technology.” Near stated. “Why would you assume different? And even if it was possible, how are you sure that we can get the password by guessing?”

“Just a hunch.”

L sighed, and opened a new window to make them be quiet, showing the passwords that had already been tried, moving to the six-character combinations starting with “M” by searching it up. He was going to say something, clearly, but everyone froze, reading it as the same time as him.

MOTHEP

MOTHEQ

MOTHES

MOTHET

The combination MOTHER was missing from the tested passwords. L quickly typed it in manually, and the video feed of a few of the cameras changed. Two of the rooms were clearly lived in, fast food wrappings overflowing in the bins, bedsheets messy, a few backpacks against a wall by the window.

Mello spoke up as he turned. “How the fuck did you guess that was the pas-”

When Mello froze, not completing his sentence, everyone else turned.

Matt stood at the base of the staircase, holding the hand of a little girl.

The youngest that was involved in the Itexicon Arson case.

“Guess who I met?” Matt was grinning, not sure what exactly was happening, but finding it amusing anyway.

L recovered first. “Aiber?”

Aiber nodded, and approached them, giving the little girl a winning smile. “Hey there little one, my name’s Aiber, and who are you?”

She smiled back. “Angelika-Ariel von Isabella Rothschild. Angel for short.”

“And how old are you, Angel?”

“Eight.” She said proudly.

“Did you come here with anyone?”

Confusion took over her features. “Matt took me to this room.”

“No, to the building.”

“Oh… Yes… Some others brought me here…” She looked nervous, lowering her eyes. “I can’t play for long because they’ll be back soon…”

**(ANGEL POV)**

I cannot believe how idiotic these people were. L was the greatest detective in the world, and he couldn’t tell I’m lying through my teeth?

_Pathetic._

**(MAX POV)**

**Max, someone entered our floor, and now L knows Nudge and Iggy messed with the cameras.**

I cursed under my breath.

_Can you get all the bags by yourself and get out?_

**Yes, I just won’t be able to get far. But I wanted to ask something instead.**

_What?_

**Well, we did want to know more about the Kira case, and this building is the only place we would have the resources to track down Itex…**

_What are you suggesting? That we work together?_

**No, not yet. I want to pretend to get captured by them so we can learn more about them. If we decide we don’t trust them, we can just bust out, but if we decide we can trust them, we can work to gain their trust, and then work together.**

A short talk with the flock later, I responded.

_Okay, how are we going to do this?_

Angel told me what she wanted to do, and I had to admit that it was smart. I agreed with it, and before long, we were on our way.


End file.
